Goomo's Race (Transcript)
Once upon a time, a very long time ago... An incredibly long time ago a storyteller visited the third King of Jammbo Walk 100.000 steps in these shoes -said the storyteller- and a treasure will appear before you The King suddenly put the shoes on and then... Hey, what's wrong? The pages are blurry and someone's drawn something here... So we won't know how the story continues? I told you. All there is, is rubbish that's been in the castle for centuries. If it were rubbish they would've thrown it out. I think that if they're in boxes, they must be wonderful objects. (laughs) The only wonderful thing there is, is my new ping pong table! The King is the best! The King is the best! The rest is worth nothing. Like these old trainers. Agh! They stink! All this is just rubbish. It's a pity we... These are the storyteller trainers!! Huh? What? Wow! Its true! If we walk 100.000 steps with these trainers we'll find the incredible treasure! Sore feet is what you'll get. Keep them, I'm going to make some more room, so I can put my beautiful ping pong table inside. - Goomo, are you going to take 100.000 steps? - ¡5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! - Wow! And where will you go? There is only one place where a man, or a child, can go before a great adventure begins... 36, 37, 38, 39, 40... Let's go find everyone and see who wants to join in our adventure. - Yes! 55, 56, 57, 58... Bello! Bello! Rita? We've just found some magic trainers in the castle. These! Woooooah!!! We just have to take 100.000 steps with them on and a great treasure will appear before us! I've already taken a hundred steps! 101, 102, 103, 104, 105... How did you find them? -Well... - Don't tell me! A wandering spirit has given you the trainers so you can finish what he started. Even better! They were in the rubbish! And we read about the 100.000 steps in a children's book that the King was throwing out. If nobody wants to come, we'll find the treasure ourselves. What a nice morn... Hi, Bello! 80.002, 80.003, 80.004, 80.005, 80.006, 80.007, 80.008, 80.009, 80.010. What's he doing? Don't tell me he's still doing the magic trainers thing. Yes, he's been running since yesterday. What? Someone has to stop him, someone has to reason with him. Someone who really knows him well, his best friend... Well, Bello, that's a nice gesture on your part... You tell him, Mina. Mmmm, alright. Wait, wait! What are you going to say? You need to be clear about... Yeah, yeah... Wait! wait! But don't be too harsh, he's very sensitive... No problemo. But be direct! We don't want to confuse him. You must be delicate. Yes, be delicate! Mmmm, what could we tell him... Bello... Wait! let me finish. Yes, wait, let him finish! The beginning is crucial. How about... Hey, buddy". That's it! But... Bello... Oh-oh and then say "how's your day going?". Mmmm, I see that, I see that... Bello, could you please listen? What's wrong, Mina? Is it that difficult for you to tell Goomo that the whole treasure thing is just a joke? You think the treasure thing is a joke? Why? Hey, buddy, how's your day going!? Good job, Bello... Why is the treasure a joke? Because... there is no treasure... Well! Maybe there is! ...80.020, 80.021, 80.022, 80.023 It may even be a dodo dragon! A dodo dragon.. that's surely a joke! Or maybe not!! If it is a dodo dragon, I'll let you ride it someday. A dodo- dragon... Wait, Goomo! Let's go find the treasure! ...And then, we can take turns. You can have him for a week and then I can have him and that way he won't get bored. And he'll learn our names and we could fly around the planet and everyone will say: "look, there goes the luckiest boys on Jammbo... AaaaOwww!! AOwwww! AOwww! What are you doing, Goomo? You have to take steps, not roll! A cramp! I have a cramp in my leg! Oh, that's nothing... It hurts! I wont be able to take the steps. I'll never find the treasure! Come on, Goomo, it can't be that bad. aaaaowwwwwww! You only have 100 more steps to go! AAAAAAOOOOWWWW! Stop pushing me! It really hurts, I'm not kidding. I cant do this. I'm really upset but I have to give up on finding the treasure. After everything we have been through together... Together... I've got an idea! We didn't start it together but we will finish it together for sure. 3, 2, 1 and 0!! 100.000 steps!! Weeeee! We made it! The treasure is ours! Where is the treasure? The treasure is our friendship. Nothing is better than that! It's true!! Our friendship is the best treasure we could find! Even though... I haven't been walking for two days for you to tell me you're my best friend. I already knew that! I want my treasure! Let's find it... Aaaaaah! What's that? It has to be the treasure. It's a book! Open it, open it! It's us! That's when Rita and I found the trainers... It's a book about everything that just happened.